His lips on hers
by drarrylicious
Summary: Darren/Lauren. One-shot. SMUT. Lauren just wants to let him go but he's her weakness and she knows there's nothing better that his lips on hers.


**N/A: HELLO this is my first fanfiction in english actually so don't judge and be nice. (Or tell me what are my mistakes!)**

**Also it has swearing and sex scenes so yeah you can judge me about that **

**It takes place after APSY and before-during the LeakyCon Ball, but actually it's all in my head nothing of this happened (at least not that we know) **

**Warning: CURSING. SEX SCENES. GRAMMAR ERRORS.**

* * *

**His lips on hers**

Lauren finished brushing her hair, Meredith was next to her getting dressed. She didn't put a lot of make up on her face, she knew she probably was going to cry again. The backstage after the play was a beautiful mess of tears, hugs, words that didn't have a lot of sense and gests who have way too much of it. She felt so blessed. There's no way she could ask for better friends, for a better career, for a better lifestyle. But also the day was too overwhelming to all of them, of course they've seen each other all the time, but this time they were all together rocking the stage like they were three years ago, like if nothing and everything has changed at the same time. She was tired but didn't want everything to end.

Her phone blew away on the table. She picked up and smiled when she saw the text from Julia.  
_"How are you doing with those tears? Save some of them for when I get back! And remember what we talked about…"_

Julia couldn't make it to the actual play that day, she had one of her best friend's wedding, but they had talked the last day about something that was worrying Lauren more than it should.

"_I remember. I'm not going to do anything, Jules, I promise"_ Lauren answered with a smile on her face.

"_Are you sure you didn't do it already? I checked the twitter a few minutes ago and I've read some things that the fans tweeted…"_

"Crap", Lauren whispered as she sat down on the hotel's bed, that conversation's going to take a while. Meredith went to the bathroom to get ready for the Ball, and Lauren was ready at the time so she could finish this matter up.

"_We just hugged. He was crying so badly, Jules, you can't imagine. I promise that's all what happened"_

"_Okay, just keep yourself on line tonight. I don't want you to be sad all week."_

She knew that. It happened every time. It happened on the Space Tour, the two most amazing days of all times, they've got so close that they couldn't stand being away from each other. They've shared conversations, laughs and cuddles. She was so happy to having him there, that she forgot he was going to leave. The next week was a total downturn, because she realized how much missed him.

It happened on the Apocalyptour. They were way too emotional the last night: all of them watched a movie on the bus and fell slept. Except for two of them. Darren stayed jamming quietly with his guitar far away from their sleepy friends, and Lauren joined him. They talked for hours and somehow Lauren ended up telling him how much she missed him all this time. Of course they've shared phone calls that longed for hours and Skype sessions when they had time, but it wasn't the same. She needed him there. Darren felt very touched by her confession and hugged her tightly. They were too overwhelmed for the concert and a little drunk, so the things flew very easily and they ended up kissing. It wasn't a very long kiss, most like a stroke to their lips. None of both said anything after that, Darren left her to rest on his chest and he covered them both with a blanked as they fell asleep. They never talked about it. She didn't even know if he remembered it, maybe he was actually drunk and all of that just passed away. But she wasn't, and could remember it like she was living it in that exactly moment. It wasn't the first time they kissed. They've kissed for Little White Lie, for some college plays, and they've kissed on some college parties, but never went forward, it never went serious. But the years went by, and they've got close friends. Right now a kiss didn't mean what it meant in college.

"_I'll try to stay away from him tonight. Just that way I'm not going to regret nothing"_, she replied to Julia.

"_Good girl",_ she answered. Lauren smiled again as she got up and put her phone away. Meredith walked in the room, she never had seen her that neat since a long while ago. She was really pretty.

"Ready?", Meredith asked.

"Well, you are definitely. Brian's a lucky man", Lauren replied while they went out of the hotel's room. They met some of the guys outside. She checked and Darren wasn't there.

"He's a girl when we're talking about getting ready. He'll join us at the Ball.", Joey told them. Still better to her. She didn't think she could go through another goodbye.

When they joined the party they were already a lot of people goofing around, so it wasn't that awkward to appear on it. Meredith had already take Brian by the shoulders and they instantly disappeared within the crowd. She saw Devin, Nick, Lily and Eric… Everyone was there. She grinned again. Someone handed her a drink and she reached it as started dancing carelessly. She didn't know what kind of music they were playing, but didn't mind a lot about it; all of her friends were there and she just enjoyed the moment. She glanced to Brosenthal coming up and went to hug him.

"We still emotional, aren't we?", he said to her while he hugged her back. She saw from above Brian's shoulder that Darren was walking to them and released him immediately. But it was too late, he had already approached them. He had a drink on his hand and her eyes were still red. He had a grind from ear to ear.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Lauren asked him with disdain.

"Well, I have to record for Glee tomorrow, so I thought to make things more practical", he snapped.

"Tomorrow?" Lauren asked. Brian noticed how things went a little rude so he turned back and started dancing with Evanna Lynch, leaving the couple alone.

That words came out of her mouth without thinking. She promised Julia she would stay away from anything Darren-related…

"Yeah, my plane arrives in one and a half hour so I'm trying to…"

"So you're going? Tonight?" she cut him. Darren looked confused, wondering if his words weren't totally clear.

"Yeah. That's what happens when a plane I'm on it arrives"

That gave her a stitch on her heart. Although she promised she wouldn't mind so much about that, she couldn't help it. She didn't want him to go.

"I'm sorry", he said. He thought Lauren was offended because of his sarcasm, due she didn't say anything. But she even didn't notice it. One hour and a half… that's all he would stay. She remembered the kiss, for some reason. She remembered his lips softly stroking hers, and his hand pressing her neck to get her closer. His breath on her mouth. How could he not think about it when she was drowning slowly on the memories? "Lauren, are you okay?"

He touched her arm to check and she nodded instantly. She wanted to hug him and tell him don't go. But she knew she couldn't ask him for that. She felt how her eyes were becoming watery in a matter of seconds. Shit.

"I have to go to the bathroom", she said before getting away from his grip.

She pushed slightly the people on her way. Jaime got to ask her what was wrong but she didn't answer. She passed away from the common toilet, it was full of people, so she went right away to her hotel's room. She didn't enter to the bathroom, she sat down in the bed and passed a hand through her hair while the tears started to flow. She already knew that was going to cry but didn't think it would take so little time.

She couldn't deny it. She had feelings for him. Very strong feelings. They were building deeply in her, every day a little more. Her phone blew, it was a call from Jaime. She picked up just so she wouldn't get worried.

"Lauren, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes" she replied, but that broken voice wouldn't convince anyone.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just emotional, you know. I'll go to the party in a few minutes"

"You don't want me to come to your room? Do you want to talk?" she sounded worried.

"No, I'm okay, I really am." She told her. Why won't those tears go away? There was a knock on the door, and Lauren frowned, confused. She was pretty sure nobody saw her leaving the Ball. "Are you outside?"

"No." Jaime replied. "What's happening, Lauren? Care to tell me?"

"I'll talk to you later" she informed her while hanging up the phone. The knock sounded again. "Who is it?" she asked while wiping her tears.

"Room service" a stupid voice replied from the other side of the door.

"What do you want, Darren?" she came closer to the door but didn't open it. How did he know she was in there?

"Please open up" he begged. He sounded worried too. She opened the door slowly; after all she didn't have the right to be such a jerk with him.

He walked into the room and waited for her to sit down again, but he didn't. He seemed too nervous to. He took a few seconds before starting to talk.

"It's not that I want to leave you, Lauren. You know that" he started, very serious. He was looking into her eyes and seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want to be rude with you. It's just that this distance it's so hard to deal with…"

"It is" he agreed suddenly, and that seemed to push him a little bit. He immediately sat down next to her. His stare was so deep, she couldn't look away. "I couldn't stop thinking about you since…" he stopped himself. So yeah, he remembered it. "You're a very special girl, Lauren."

"What does that even mean?" she asked him. He was always so rambling; and she needed to hear that he needed her, that he wanted her, that he loved her too. He didn't reply, he had too many thoughts bouncing in his head and wasn't sure about them. But Lauren wasn't going to wait anymore. "Do you like me?"

"What are you saying? Of course I like you, Lauren, you're my best friend."

_So rambling. _

"No. Darren, I need to know it. I can't get so attached to you and get hurt if you're not going through the same. Do you want me?"

Something inside of him shook when she asked that. She sounded so seductive. Of course he wanted her. He wanted her since he could remember. But they've been best friends for years. He didn't want to lose her. But Lauren took his silence in the wrong way.

"Shit…" she snorted as she stood up and this time actually went to the bathroom. She needed to wash her face, remind to her what she was doing. Because at that time she was only embarrassing herself. He promised to Julia not doing so.

But Darren followed her. He stayed at the bathroom's door as she washed her face. It was only when she looked at the mirror she realized she still had some makeup on, but she had made a mess with the water, plus she was crying a few minutes ago and she was already pretty tired from those full-work days. She was a whole mess. Tried to clean her face with a towel. Then she looked at Darren, who was still stood up staring her, and she suddenly felt a rage. Was he waiting to make fun of her?

"What are you looking at? It wasn't enough to make me feel such a shit? I'm always here for you. You leave and there are full months when I don't see you, and you suddenly come back and act like everything is okay. And then you kiss me, and you pretend nothing happened. Maybe it doesn't matter to you, but it does to me. So yeah, stop doing it, maybe? Stop playing with me like that. It's not my fault I care so fucking much about you" her voice was so broke it was even funny. Darren let a seconds passed again.

"You're beautiful, Lauren."

His words shocked her._ That_ was his response? She didn't expect that, but wasn't sure if that was just to make up the situation or he really meant it. And he was so calmed. He seemed blew away by just looking at her; she was always beautiful, but that day was simply stunning. She felt stupid for let his words always gave her that feeling. He approached her and with his hand cleaned the eye liner that was still under her eyes. For some reason she left him, his touch was so soft that it seemed a stroke. He was looking very deeply into her eyes, and his hand went to her neck.

"I want you more than anything." He finally said, his voice strong but soft and his both hands rubbing her neck "I thought you knew. I always wanted you and I'll always do. Of course I didn't forget the kiss. I always think of it. I always think of every moment with you. I've never told you that because I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me?" she asked quietly. He was very close to her.

"I don't know…" thirty seconds ago, he could make a list of all the reasons why they shouldn't be together. But at that moment, he couldn't think of just one. He couldn't think about anything but her eyes looking desperately for his, her chest moving slowly with her breath, and her mouth slightly opened due to her anxiousness.

She was truly really beautiful. His eyes stopped on her lips and he hesitated. He wanted her so bad… She saw he was staring at it.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Lauren snapped.

Darren smiled and broke the distance between them. He crashed into her lips fiercely, and she kissed him back at the instant. His hands grabbed her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She took him by the neck to deepen the kiss. She waited for that moment a long time, so she pushed him as closer as she could. She played with the shape of his lips, and one hand went to his hair, squeezing it. She loved to squeeze his hair and missed the big fro that he had a years ago.

Lauren opened her mouth to take a breath, but he used this opportunity to let his tongue slip on her mouth. His tongue stroked hers and she left him. His grip on her waists was tense, and he pulled her closer to him one more time. But they were too tight, so instead of get closer he thrust against her. She let out a soft moan as her belly compressed due his touch.

"How much longer until you have to go?"

He glanced his watch, and calculated the time to go to the airport.

"Like forty minutes"

"Great" she said as she kissed him fiercely again.

He pushed her a little, until her back hit the wall of the bathroom. This way he could get the closest to her. His mouth went down to her neck, and she gasped. She felt him against her leg. Everything inside of her was shacking, she was excited. She took his neck to make him kiss her again, and started unbuttoning his vest. He grabbed her butt and pushed her in a thrust. His eyes were dilated, and he already started to sweat. Lauren smiled as she said goodbye to his vest: she was the one who was making him like that. She was the one who was making him breathe agitated and biting his lips while she licked his neck.

She smiled when had to take the bowtie off. He noticed it and smiled too.

"Your mom needs to stop picking your clothes."

"As long as you take them off…"

He took his hands away from her butt to take her dress off. He kissed her again and made a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck, to her shoulders, to her chest and finally to her tummy. She moaned while grabbing tightly his curls. She started to feel a growing hot in her lower body.

"You're so beautiful, Lauren. Every single part of you." He told her before going back to her mouth. Why his words make her feel like that? They made tickles in her hearth.

She didn't want to lose more time, so started unbuttoning his pants while himself took off his shirt. She felt him and got more excited. She wanted him more than ever. His pants dropped down.

"This is the way you think about me when you miss me?" she asked into his hear.

"No. _This_ is the way I think about you." And his hand went to Lauren's underwear, pressing her tightly. She moaned loudly as her hands tangled on his back.

His touch was delightful. He was passionate with it. He could feel how she was getting wet through her underwear. He licked her neck and with his free hand unbuttoned her bra. She took it off and she shook in her place. He put her underwear to one side and slipped one finger into her, slowly at first. She couldn't stay still. She closed her eyes and rested her face against one side of his head, biting her lip. He rubbed his face against hers, he was already sweating like hell.

He slipped another finger into her, and she moaned again against his ear.

"My God, Darren" she cursed as he started to increase his speed. Her nails were sticking on his back. He started rubbing his growing boner against her leg, and started to move deeper into her.

"Honey, you're so wet, I love it…" he whispered. And instantly he felt how she was getting into the top. Her whole body started to shake, her legs trembling and her inside stiffened while she came on his fingers.

He kissed softly her cheek as he pulled his fingers away. He thought Lauren would like to wait a few minutes, but she instantly kissed him and told him against his mouth:

"Darren… I want you inside me…"

Her words shook him. He would never imagine those words coming out of his best friend's mouth. And he would never imagine that would sound so tempting, that they would make him feel like that.

Lauren took his underwear off and she crossed her legs by his waist. He grabbed her by the butt, as he slipped into her. They both left out a loudly moan, and Darren closed his eyes as he kissed her softly and started moving slowly inside her.

"You're so hard…" Lauren gasped, surprised, against his lips. Now she didn't regret at all not being at the Ball. Nobody could be having a better time than them.

She pressed her legs, like a reflex, when he started moving faster. Her hands were wrapped tightly on his back, her nails hurting him a little. She managed herself to somehow move her lips to his neck and started licking.

"Fuck, Lauren…" he groaned. His thrusts were harder. She could feel a wave of pleasure every time he went more deep into her.

His whole body was sweaty, his eyebrows frowned and his mouth slightly opened, while breathing intensely. She kissed him on the mouth again, and feeling a little nasty, she suddenly grabbed his butt, pushing him more into her. Both laughed a little during the kiss. He had never seen this side of Lauren, though he imagined it countless times. He imagined it what she would like, if her eyes would be opened or closed (a little of both, now he knew), if she talked while she was doing it, if she moaned or screamed, how her face during the orgasm would be like… but it was the first time he get to know her like that. He wanted to know everything about her.

She felt how his thrusts were every time more rough, but she felt like it wasn't enough. She started to move along with him, and immediately realized due Darren's gasps that he liked it. He bit her cheek and both knew the time was approaching.

He was going so fast. Her moans became screams, and his thrusts became kicks. She could be sure he wanted her. The way he grabbed her, the way he pushed harder into her, the way he whispered in her hear, she could be sure that he was crazy about her.

And she was crazy about him too.

"Laur, I'm going to…" he started, but he couldn't take enough breath to finish his phrase.

She took his hand and headed it to her clitoris, and he pushed her internal button right away. She was going to come too.

Lauren took his head with her both hands roughly, and she kissed him like if her life was leaving in that kiss. She knew what was going to happen when they finish. And she didn't want it.

She felt Darren coming inside of her, still pushing his finger against her.

"God, Lauren, fuck…" he stuttered against her lips. And she came too.

She couldn't help but scream loudly. Her whole body was trembling, and waves of pleasure were growing from her pussy to her chest. Her breath was uncontrollable.

They caught some air before moving. Darren rested his forehead on hers, looking at her in the eyes. Both were thinking the same. He stroked her back, knowing that she couldn't have enough strength to keep herself up with her legs shaking. She knew what was going to happen, and hugged him very tightly. She was about to cry again.

"Don't go…" she whispered. Her breath was still irregular.

"Honey, my plane arrives in twenty minutes." His voice was broken too. He didn't want to go. "I promise I'll came back as soon as I can"

"No…" she said. She didn't want him like that. Waiting for him to have a break from Glee, from Broadway, from everything and just then get to talk to him. Wondering if she would just annoy him talking about her stuff. Seeing more the TV screen that his actual face.

Stretching her hand on the bed to touch an empty spot.

She needed more than that. She needed him to stroke her hair before she fell slept, she needed him to wake her up with kisses, she needed him to hold her hand when she was going through rough days. She needed him _there_. And he couldn't gave her that.

"Lauren, don't cry, I promise we'll see how work this around…" he told her stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes. His touch was cold now, because she knew it would be the last one.

"Go get dressed" she said "You'll miss your plane."

"Laur…"

"It's okay" she comforted him with a smile.

A _fake_ smile.

It seemed enough for him, who got dressed as faster as he could. Probably Joey would be searching for him crazy as hell through the entire hotel. He looked at her when he finished, he seemed very nervous.

"See you soon?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied.

He gave her a kiss and his lips were cold to her. He was already far away. She thought how great how could have they been. She stroked his cheek and neck, and she started crying quietly. The tears went down through her face on silent. He smiled at her before running away to catch his plane. She sat down again in the hotel's bed. She should have actually listened to Julia.

She should have avoided Darren all the night. She should have left him on the other side of the door. But he was her weakness. She wanted to leave him every time and she just got more attached to him. It'll happen again. He would come back and she would fall into his arms. Every time wanting more, every time going more far. And every time he would leave her, with her thoughts confused and her tears falling down.

With the feeling of his lips on hers.

* * *

**N/A: I swear I didn't want to make a sad final at first I don't know why this happened I guess my drama times are back idk but you're already here soooo a review? you make me happy xoxo**


End file.
